The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic apparatus or an electrostatic recording apparatus employing a dielectric latent image carrier.
Image forming apparatus have a photoconductive or dielectric latent image carrier which is in repeated use when forming desired images. The image forming apparatus are therefore required to incorporate a cleaning unit for cyclically cleaning the latent image carrier.
FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings illustrates a conventional electrophotographic apparatus known as an image forming apparatus.
The illustrated electrophotographic apparatus includes a photosensitive drum 1 serving as a latent image carrier, a charger 2 for charging the photosensitive drum 1, an exposure system 3 for exposing the photosensitive drum 1 to the optical image of an original to be copied, a development device 4 for developing a latent image on the photosensitive drum 1 into a visible image of toner, a charger 5 for transferring the visible image from the photosensitive drum 1 to a sheet and separating the sheet from the photosensitive drum 1, a cleaning unit 6 having a cleaning blade held in contact with the photosensitive drum 1 for scraping any residual toner off the photosensitive drum 1 to clean the same, and an erase lamp 7 for erasing any residual charge from the photosensitive drum 1.
The cleaning unit can be detached from the electrophotographic apparatus. When the cleaning unit is to be separated from the photosensitive drum 1 for replacing the cleaning blade with a new one, the scraped toner collected in the cleaning unit 6 tends to fall and be scattered to smear the operator and surroundings.